The various embodiments an aspect described herein relate to a device for powering a small human powered watercraft or land vehicle through reciprocal pedal motion.
Small human powered watercraft is powered by a user peddling his or her feet like a person pedals a bicycle. The user may sit down and have his or her feet oriented generally horizontal to an upper surface of the water. As a user pedals, the user's feet must be lifted up in order to complete the circular peddling motion. Unfortunately, the user will become tired from having to lift his or her feet up. Other deficiencies in the prior art also exist.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device for propelling a small human powered watercraft or land vehicle.